


Under the Shooting Stars

by yukimahou



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukimahou/pseuds/yukimahou
Summary: Every year Ueda watches the Metoer Shower in August





	Under the Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeted, Wrote this because I am watching the meteor shower at the moment. Its my first time watching it because its usually cloudy when it comes around. 
> 
> A reposted fic from my Livejournal days.

Ueda lay down in the park, the night sky spread out before him. He loved to watch the stars, but with his currently lifestyle, most nights he was too tired to stay up late and watch their small twinkling lights.

But every year in August, Ueda would make a special visit very late at night to the park nearby. Since he was a child, Ueda would watch the meteor shower. He used to always do it with his sister, but they both grew up, lived far apart. He knows that she was probably in her back garden now with her husband, exchanging stories from the past, gazing up at the stars, waiting for the first star to shoot across the sky.

But now Ueda was alone, just like last year and the year before. It was lonely, and a little painful, but he knew that when the stars started moving in front of his eyes, he could forget everything like that.

Long quiet moments passed, and nothing moved, but Ueda continued to stare, he was stubborn after all and always refused to go home until he had at least seen one shooting star.

“Hoping to make wishes on shooting stars?” The voice made Ueda jump a little; he turned his head and found Kame sitting down next to him on the grass.

“What are you doing here?” Ueda asked, completely shocked to see the younger one.

“Making wishes I guess, what you going to wish for?” Kame completely ignored Ueda’s question, lying himself down next to Ueda.

“I gave up making wishes, mine never came true” Ueda stated, turning his concentration back to the stars above him.

“Well isn’t that a little sad, maybe your wish just hasn’t come true yet, and is waiting for the perfect moment” Kame added.

“I doubt love is going to come as fast as a shooting star Kame” Ueda deadpanned. He knew it was silly to wish for love on a shooting star, but he had always felt a little lonely, and somehow deep down, he always believed he was looking for someone to love him.

Silence continued between the two of them. Ueda glanced over at Kame, he felt a little happy that he had someone to share this with. Kame was hard to see in the dark, but Ueda could tell that there was a small smile on his lips.

“Oh there’s one, did you see it?” Kame turned to face him, their eyes met.

“No I missed it, Ueda frowned, “I was distracted” Ueda turned back to face the sky, hoping that another one would come soon. But Ueda’s view was quickly blocked by Kame leaning over him.

“I can’t see if you’re in my way” Ueda complained. He could see Kame shrug before leaning down and connecting their lips together.

Ueda was startled, he had never thought that Kame would kiss him, something inside him fluttered, and his eyes slowly slid shut. Soon he found himself kissing Kame back gently. When Kame pulled back. Ueda spotted shooting star, it shot right from one side of Kame’s face to the other side. Ueda smiled, secretly enjoying that his first shooting star this year was behind Kame.

“Well, here’s a secret for you”, Kame started, “My wish already came true”

“What was that?” Ueda asked

“For you not to reject me.” Kame whispered as he leant down, kissing Ueda once again.

Later when they were lying down, hands interlaced, watching the shooting stars, Ueda whispered.

“I guess wishing for love on a star takes a while to be granted”


End file.
